


Steven Universe Au Story

by PearlBringerOfChaos



Series: Mommy's Little Monsters [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loneliness, Melancholy, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlBringerOfChaos/pseuds/PearlBringerOfChaos
Summary: Sapphire's life is very is so very boring. Until the day something amazing happens after all nothing can be dull when you have Ruby and Pearl at your side right. Sapphire hopes so she could use the excitement.
Relationships: Pearl/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Mommy's Little Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098482
Kudos: 1





	Steven Universe Au Story

Sapphire could say with all certainty that her life had become incredibly boring. If that wasn’t bad enough, she spent every isolated second of that time alone. No one liked her because she ruined everything no one wanted to be told their future unless they were about to die. Stop ruining everything I want my life to be a surprise was often said when she was in earshot. Also being a quick-thinking smart ass was not helping her popularity at all. Sapphire couldn’t keep her mouth shut no matter how hard she tried. She had quickly become one of the least liked gems on Homeworld and that was saying something considering that planet was mostly inhabited by jerks. Sapphire just didn’t know how to act around other gems no matter how hard she tried. Gems pretend to like her because she held so much power in Blue Diamond’s court. She would never know why Blue Diamond favored. That plus knowing what was going to happen before it happened every single second of every day was starting to make her life a nightmare. She hadn’t been surprised in years life was far too predictable go-to that meeting here read that there. Surprise meeting that no one knows about except blue diamond it’s not a surprise if you know about a week in advance. Sapphire’s life held nothing new or existing if she dared think it she would have realized that she is very unhappy. She lived in luxury she knew she should be happy, but no matter how hard she tried she wasn’t. Her future vision had afforded her so many beautiful things so many little things that were made to make her happy but if she were honest with herself it really didn't. Like her apartment next to blue diamond’s rooms, it was all so extraordinarily mind-numbing all the room did was reminded of her vast loneliness. It was sad that even the knowledge of when she was going to die was not breaking the shadow hovering over her life. Sapphire was going to be shattered by a pearl no less today exciting right not really. All she had to do was wait until then If she didn’t die of boredom before it happened mostly because of Blue Diamond’s constant talking. She was almost looking forward to the shattering if only to end the constant string of boredom, and loneliness.

Standing next to Blue Diamond Sapphire was on autopilot. Except when she was comforting her Ruby guard. The poor thing was unease around the other Rubies frightened almost she was jumpy. Sapphire didn’t want to be the reason Ruby got hurt so she tried to stay a little bit apart from her. Ruby was so remarkably interesting if she wasn’t meant to be shattered today, she would have set up something so they could meet again. Sapphire's eyes wander over the room until they landed on a single Pearl. The one who would end her life she was standing next to Rose Quartz. The leader of the rebellion looking well quite inspiring. The pearl was shivering and looked anxious Sapphire instantly noted that she was covered in scrapes, and bruises from the fighting, but something was off. The Pearl in her vision had stood tall with a terrifying gleam in her eye. This Pearl was different she looked almost looked distressed. She flinched at every sound and was biting her nails to the nail bed. The Pearl clothes were made by human hand. She looked far too thin Pearl even for a Pearl some instinct in her screamed that something was wrong. Sapphire’s eyes drifted to her wrists where she could see small lines covering them scars her mind informs her helpfully. She absentmindedly touches her back where she sometimes scratched herself bloody when she was upset. She looks back up at the Pearl who was looking at her now her eyes are deep with weary fear. Sapphire takes a step forward intent on doing something she feels confusion the future is changing rapidly. The Pearl was meant to be strong resilient even instead she looks weak, but she can sense a spine of iron hidden down deep. The Ruby beside her was different as well everything was turning on its head. She can see it now this was not the way things were supposed to go the future was splitting off into a whole new timeline and yet she was happy. For the time in years, she similes wholeheartedly finally something interesting. She wants to say as much to the Ruby behind her though she most likely won’t understand anything she has to say about her future vision she tries anyway. Sapphire opens her mouth when she does the fighting starts for the first time in her life she is not prepared. A first of many things she will not be ready for. Sapphire expected the fight only the Pearl isn’t fighting as she had envisioned at all she filches constantly seemly frightened of something. The Pearl is trying her best not to harm anyone. Her Ruby guard behind her is doing the same there trying to avoid casualties. Sapphire can’t stop smiling they both were so different everything was changing whatever was going to happen now was in the air. The feeling was electric not knowing what was about to happen the Pearl is running at her but so far, she hadn’t hurt a single gem aside from herself, so it was unlike Sapphire was going to be shattered by this gem. Her guard Ruby stiffens beside her taken the threat far too seriously. She charges forward past Sapphire the Ruby hits the Pearl with enough force that they fly into the air. The fighting has grabbed everyone's attention they both are flying towards the ground at a fast speed this won’t end well. Sapphire jerks forward on instinct her last thought as everything goes black is finally something she hadn’t expected. 

The next time she wakes she is laying in pile it’s so heavy pressing on her down into the ground the Ruby is on top of the pile. Sapphire can say with all with certainty that she is being crushed. Number two she had just fused with the gems on top of her. She smiles weakly hugging the Pearl no that didn’t feel right her name was Pearl, not the pearl. She hugs her as best she can happy her life was not going to be boring after this. Pearl groans trying to sit up. Sapphire's mind is whirring trying hard to process what she had learned from her new what were they to her now strangers or something more. There is a laugh nearby looking around Sapphire can see Rose Quartz standing over them looking amused there was something darker in her eyes. Sapphire feels faintly frightened she didn’t know her that well so couldn’t say what it was that she had seen she looks so happy now. There’s a groan as the two on top of her wake screaming in fright Sapphire covers her ears not liking there screaming there upset, they pull from each other and her, and for a moment she knows what it’s like to be hollow. Whimpering out she tries to cling to them she does understand what’s happening there frightened so scared of what will happen to them for fusing with her she yells. 

“It’s ok calm down. I’m here I won’t let anything hurt you.” 

Sapphire truly means it with all her heart. She can feel them going still they both look down at her there both crying feeding off each other’s fear. They are trying to pull away again trying to run. Sapphire sits up grabbing onto them pulling them close running her hands through someone’s hair and holding someone else hand until their breathing quiets down. That’s when the question start, she pulls them closer they were so confused. Sapphire is more confused than the two gems in her arms. However, she wasn’t afraid. They seemed scared for their life’s Sapphire breathes out trying to stay calm there is no point in talking right now. There far too upset she not even sure they hear her. So, she whispers about nothing and everything. Their breathing is starting to even out, so she rocks them. Trying to keep away the bad thoughts that had upset them so very badly. She knows there frightened they have a reason they both had never had easy lives she knows this for certain. Sapphire can’t help being elated though it was amazing she never felt so happy in her entire life. Sapphire starts to laugh why was she this happy she would never truly know but if she could guess if she had the capacity now it was maybe because, for the first time in centuries, she wasn’t alone. She laughed until the gems in her arms stopped crying. Until they asked if she was okay until she starts to cry because she was so happy not to be alone anymore because she can see them in her future vision for once she's not alone in them. Because of these two gems, she was so thankful. She hoped she would never be alone again. 

A gem can dream Sapphire Whispers.


End file.
